


A Night to Remember

by K00K13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Magic, One Shot, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Self Prompt, Short One Shot, Umbrellas, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K00K13/pseuds/K00K13
Summary: I still remember the night I met her.It was raining lightly and my feet dragged through the puddles forming on the concrete sidewalk. My eyes glanced briefly at the brightly glowing shops. It wasn't very special and didn't have anything that made it stand out from the other shops on the street but for some reason I decided to enter...





	A Night to Remember

I still remember the night I met her. 

It was raining lightly and my feet dragged through the puddles forming on the concrete sidewalk. My eyes glanced briefly at the brightly glowing shops. Groups of people huddled in them, sheltering themselves from the rain. They conversed between each other, giggling and laughing as if they were life long friends. I passed those shops, trying to pay no mind. Why bother interacting with people on a day like this? It's better if I kept to myself. No one would appreciate my company anyway. Not in this state at least. 

My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a door bell. I turn and see a few people coming out of a small café. It wasn't very special and didn't have anything that made it stand out from the other shops on the street but for some reason I decided to enter. 

The cafe was filled with antique-like polished wooden tables and chairs with colourful knitted pillows. Everything was bathed in a warm orange light that gave a homey feel to the place. I take a seat near the wall and quickly look through the menu. It didn't have anything exquisite and was filled with home recipes that anyone could make. I look over my menu and observe the people in the cafe. There weren't many, a few teenage girls giggling and talking, an elderly couple enjoying each other's company, and a small family of three.

“Uhum.”

I look up to see who interrupted my thoughts and I am met with the sight of a young woman in her twenties. She wore a white blouse and black trousers with an apron over. Her hazelnut brown hair was tied back in a messy bun and her blue eyes glared back at me.

“Are you ready to order sir?”  
She says, forcing a smile.

“Hmm, yes actually. I'll take a small espresso and the gingerbread.”  
I say after a bit of thought.

“Of course sir.”  
She says as she scribbles down my order on a small notepad and quickly walks off behind the scenes.

My eyes wander around a little more before landing on a rather normal object. An umbrella. Its black body rested between a deep red coach and the flower wallpaper. It seemed to glint in the light but other than that it was an ordinary everyday umbrella. I wanted to approach it and take a closer look but common courtesy kept me away. 

I sigh and and lean my head onto my propped up elbow. Why can I not be braver? Or stupider at the very least. 

“Here's your order sir.”

The waitress says as she seems to teleport into existence as she hurriedly puts down my cup of coffee and a plate of gingerbread cookies.

“Ah yes. Thank you.”  
I say politely, nodding my head.

She nods back and escapes back into the kitchen.

I pick up my cup and sip on my coffee. It was a bit bitter but the gingerbread balanced the taste out quite well. As I continued to sip my drink and nibble on my cookies, the cafe slowly became emptier and emptier. 

I sat in the peace and quiet, relishing every moment.

“You're still here?”

The waitress was standing at the doors of the kitchen, obviously frustrated by my presence.

“Yes, I'm enjoying the wonderful ambience of your small cafe.”

I say calmly, taking another bite from my gingerbread cookies.

She crosses her arms and gives me a nasty look.

“Okay bud. I was trying to be polite but I've lost all my patience with you. You've been creeping out the customers and frankly you creep me out too so can you just finish your coffee and get out.”

She says, gesturing towards the door.

“Why in such a hurry? The closing times on your door clearly state that you close at 8:30 PM and it's only 7:00 PM.”

I say, leaning back in my chair.

She grunts in frustration, taking off her apron and walking over to the coat rack.

“Look here. I have to be somewhere all right? I can't just stay here and wait for you. There is no time!”

She says, putting on a tan trench coat. Then she proceeds to look around.

“Ugh, first this guy and now this..”

She whispers under her breath.

“It's near the red coach.”

I say, gesturing to the said coach.

She looks at me skeptically and stomps over to it. She looks around for a little before finally locating the black umbrella.

I get up from my seat and start heading out.

“Mind if I walk you to your destination?”

I say, waiting by the door.

She giggles for the first time, though it seemed to be more of a ridiculing laugh.

“I doubt you can follow me to where I'm going.”

She says, passing me and opening her umbrella.

I was about to question why until I was met with quite an incredible sight.

She started walking but it was as if she was climbing an invisible staircase. She continued climbing up towards the sky until she was nothing but a speck. 

I stood there, my mouth agape. I never met her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wrote for practice based on a random prompt I got from an online generator. I'd like to more of these tbh. It's been a while.


End file.
